


Half a Drink More

by passionatelylovers



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionatelylovers/pseuds/passionatelylovers
Summary: For anonymous who asked“omg i've been dying to read some snow day fluff because it's been all cold and snowy here. You can use whatever characters you want. But like some cute "we can't leave the house because we're literally snowed in and the plows aren't running because it's fucking november" type shit”





	Half a Drink More

Whizzer sat in his car, too anxious to ever get out. He was worried about Marvin, whose house he happened to be parked in front of. He stared at the snow outside his dashboard, the quick movements of bright snow falling to the blanketed ground. The contrast of light snowflakes and dark sky made him sigh. Whizzer closed his eyes, and when he opened them he reached for the wine bottle beside him. It was Marvin’s favourite, Mourvèdre. Whizzer had remembered Marvin talking about it, a conversation from their earlier relationship. It was something Whizzer thought was out of character, yet with Marvin everything was out of character. He was always two people. But which would be the one to greet him at the door?

Whizzer found the strength to exit the car, and quickly ran to the front door. He knocked quickly, his heart beating faster than ever. Whizzer jumped when he heard the locks rattle. The door opened, and Whizzer was met with the sweetest smile that made his heart skip a beat. He was engulfed with the smell of food and candles burning and - oh god the smell of Marvin. His cologne, his shampoo, everything. It was all so familiar, so wonderful. Marvin leaned forward and gave him a kiss, which Whizzer nearly melted at.

“Come inside, it’s getting colder by the second,” Marvin said, opening the door wider so Whizzer could enter. Whizzer took off his wet shoes, leaving them by the entrance. He looked around the house, as Marvin was in the kitchen, doing who knows what. It was decorated quite nicely. Whizzer wondered who could’ve done it. Certainly not Marvin, who couldn’t dress himself nicely for the world.

When Marvin came back he pulled Whizzer’s arm to the dining room, which had a nice display of brightly lit candles and delicious food. Marvin smiled as he waited for Whizzer’s reaction. Whizzer was lost for words, the Marvin he knew would never do something so romantic.

“Oh my god,” Whizzer breathed out, staring at Marvin who had taken notice of the wine bottle. Marvin made a face Whizzer didn’t recognize, and Whizzer cringed internally, knowing very well Marvin’s taste had probably changed in two years.

“I had actually,” Marvin said, reaching in a container of ice and pulling out a bottle of his own. “bought you Chardonnay.”

Whizzer let out a sigh of relief, giving a smile as he walked towards the other man. The had both bought drinks they knew they other loved. “Looks like we’re getting extra drunk tonight.”

Marvin smiled as he laced his fingers with Whizzer’s, extending their hands to the side. Whizzer wasn’t anxious anymore, because he was with the new Marvin. He tried not to think about how he was falling in love for the second time in his life with the same man. He kissed Marvin, letting his lips linger against surprisingly soft skin.

The lights went out, and Whizzer chuckled. They room was now only illuminated by the candle’s glow. “Pulling out all the stops, huh Marvin?”

“I didn’t do that one,” Marvin said, speaking in a loud tone that burst the bubble they previously had been in. “I think the power went out.”

“Why would the power go out?” Whizzer asked. Marvin left his sight for a moment to check the window.

“Look,” Marvin said. Whizzer came to the window, and his eyes widened as he saw the almost pure white scene outside. It was a blizzard. He wasn’t too shocked, but it now meant it was indefinite how long he would be staying with Marvin.

“Well, eating dinner might not stop the blizzard,” Whizzer said, snaking his arm around Marvin’s waist. “But you won’t believe how hungry I am.”

They had a romantic dinner of laughter and too much alcohol, Marvin drinking the red wine and Whizzer drinking the white. Marvin held Whizzer’s hand the entire time, except for when they needed both to manage their food, but they always came back. Marvin almost choked on his food hearing a joke Whizzer told that in all honesty wasn’t all too funny, but Whizzer laughed at Marvin’s suffering.

All through the night Marvin gave Whizzer what Whizzer called ‘the smile’. It was a smile that made Whizzer want to leave everything behind, anything to make Marvin happy. It was a powerful smile, a beautiful smile that Whizzer wasn’t even sure Marvin knew he possessed.

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Marvin said, rubbing his thumb over the back of Whizzer’s hand. Whizzer hummed in response.

“I’m glad I’m here too,” he said, grabbed Marvin’s hand and kissing it. Marvin softly chuckled, rubbing his hand down the side of Whizzer’s face.

“Want to move somewhere more comfortable?” Marvin asked. Whizzer smirked.

“To the bed?” He prompted. Marvin let out a chuckle that was somehow deep yet soft. Whizzer was all too aware of how hard both of them were blushing. And when Whizzer knew he was blushing he blushed more, and so the cycle goes on.

“I don’t think we can get to the bed, it’s too dark,” Marvin said. Whizzer slightly shrugged. “I was thinking we could just move to the couch.”

“Couch sex?” Whizzer asked, his eyebrows raised in amusement. “A bit less romantic than you’ve prepared me for but I’ll take it.”

Whizzer could hear Marvin roll his eyes and he guided him to the couch. Marvin grabbed a blanket and pulled Whizzer in close, so they were both cuddling under it. Whizzer relaxed at the touch, pitting his head on Marvin’s chest and listening to his racing heart beat.

Though Marvin had planned for the night to actually go somewhere, he was delightfully surprised when he started hearing the soft snores of Whizzer. And as the night got colder, Whizzer tried to get closer and closer to Marvin, using him not only as a pillow but for body warmth. Marvin liked how Whizzer felt in his arms, he liked how Whizzer felt, period.

When the sun rose, Whizzer found himself incredibly warm. Sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, the fireplace; that Whizzer assumed was fake but it was clearly not, was lit. But all without Marvin. Whizzer groggily looked around, and saw Marvin smiling, standing close by watching him, holding two steaming mugs.

“Were you just watching me sleep?” Whizzer asked, taking the cup of what was now clear to be hot chocolate from Marvin’s hands. Marvin sat beside him, crossing his legs so one leg’s ankle was on the other leg’s knee.

“I might’ve been,” Marvin said with a devious grin. Whizzer took a sip of the rich drink, thinking it childish of Marvin to have put marshmallows and candy canes in the drink. Most adults would have prepared coffee.

“And how long were you planning on watching?” Whizzer asked. Marvin tilted his head to the side like a puppy.

“For as long as I could,” Marvin said, reaching over to give Whizzer a kiss.

“And what about when I go home?” Whizzer asked. Marvin pondered for a response.

“You could live here,” he proposed, and Whizzer hitched his breath.

“I..” Whizzer was at a lost for words. The more time he took to answer the more he could see Marvin’s face fall.

“You don’t have to-“

“Yes.”

Whizzer’s response had overlapped with Marvin’s who was now taken aback. Whizzer looked at Marvin, putting his mug on the coffee table. “I want to live with you.”

“Do you mean that?” Marvin asked. And Whizzer nodded his head with a contagious grin. Marvin beamed as he kissed Whizzer once more. Whizzer cupped Marvin’s face while Marvin had put his fingers under Whizzer’s chin as always.

As if on cue the lights turned back on, although the weather outside was indeed still frightful. Both men smiled at each other.

“I love you Whizzer,” Marvin said, moving so he could kiss Whizzer’s neck.

“I-“ Whizzer started but was interrupted by Marvin playfully biting his ear. He gave Marvin’s shoulder a slap, and Marvin laughed. “I love you too, you pain in the ass.”

“Lube is good for making that stop,” Marvin said, which made Whizzer roll his eyes and smile as he shoved Marvin off him.

Whizzer smiled as Marvin and him sat together on the couch, watching tv. He tried not to think of how happy Marvin made him, or how his heart fluttered anytime Marvin glanced over. His didn’t think about how perfect the moment was, or how perfect any moment seemed to be as long as he was there with Marvin. He didn’t think about how he had just said I love you to someone for the first time in two years.


End file.
